


Honoring Mothers' Day

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Creature Harry Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: They didn't celebrate birthdays or any other holidays, Mothers' day was a different thing. Mothers' day was a day they celebrated and honored in a way no one else could understand.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Honoring Mothers' Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> I wrote this in about a day for the wonderful Snarry5evr for mother's day. I like to say Mothers' day because they're celebrating more than one mother.

Birthdays didn't really matter when the days that all mattered were mother's day. It had been this way since the beginning of time. Although many men forgot this, trying to convince themselves they were superior to women. Tom Riddle would be amused to see men go through the things women did and survive. He knew, so when he read the stories with the tale of the three brothers and the Deathly Hallows, Death was a mother. Somehow Tom just knew this. It was after he went to Hogwarts he could finally understand this. He knew his father had left his mother on mother's day after finding out she was pregnant. Then she died on the next mother's day after giving birth to him. It wasn't her fault these things happened but it was where his power came from. He didn't remember his mother but he knew her. Her magic was his now. Everything important in his life happened on mother's day. It had been mother's day when he first met Severus Snape.

[Flashback]

Being a dark lord was hard so it was the reason Tom Riddle was working out in the muggle area. He blended in with them very well and someone needed to keep and eye on them. Unlike many he associated with he wasn't sitting on a pile of money within the bank. He was just walking through the Leaky Cauldron on his way back from work when he ran into the mother and the son, quite literally. He didn't know who she was at first but he felt her power and sensed her son would just be as gifted.

"I apologize Ma'am for running into you and your son. Let me make it up to you?" Tom asked hoping that she'd say yes. He didn't meet a lot of women and so when he saw one alone, who was a mother, he wanted to get to know them. It was obvious she was a mother for the kid had her same black hair and obsidian eyes, his face was also very similar.

"No it's okay, no harm done," the woman said trying to duck out. This concerned Tom even more so. This woman was special and not just because she was just a mother, she was more.

"Please, my treat," Tom said looking at her. He needed to know about these two. "My name is Tom Riddle."

"Eileen Prince, sir, and this is my son Severus," she said knowing that Prince was a decent name and Snape was a name that people would hurt her for.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Prince, and you Severus," Tom said smiling. She just nodded and they continued on with Tom following them.

[End flashback]

•

Harry Potter didn't care about his birthday or any holidays that everyone celebrated, he did care about mother's day though. It was the day he was left in peace instead of being demanded of all things. He remembered his mother every year. She had done so many things to protect him. He felt lady magic teach him on mother's day too. Despite what his relatives said he knew magic was real, he knew it because it was a part of him. He was just careful not to mention anything about it. It was the one day of the year he truly felt like he could breathe and nothing would hold him back. It was the only holiday that mattered and when he got older it would be the holiday he gave everything to celebrate.

•

Severus Snape had learned to hate the holidays. There was a time when he looked forward to each one, even some of the more absurd ones. Slowly every year he learned to hate them. Yet somehow mother's day still meant a lot to him. He knew how much his mother had sacrificed for him and despite all of his anger and bitterness towards his father and the disappointment that his mother hadn't left the vile man, he still loved her with everything he was. It was why every year he went and put his mother's favorite flowers on her grave, forget-me-nots. After his friend Lily died he had done the same, like her name her favorite flowers were white lilies. He owed it to them even if they didn't see it. He loved them both like the family they were, Lily was and would always be his sister. He never missed a day no matter the cost it took. Thankfully the dark lord at least never required his services on the day.

○○○○

If Harry Potter thought his connection to Lady magic was strange and wonderful it was nothing compared to Mother Nature and Hogwarts. The three of them protected him like he was their own son and he did his best to take care of them and honor them when he could.

"Potter," Professor Snape said seeing him in the hall. Harry did his best to stand tall with Hermione and Ron standing next to him. The two didn't like the man and Harry couldn't figure it out even if the man was brash.

"Sir?" Harry asked automatically.

"You're being excused from classes today, I'm taking you with me as I travel outside of the castle," the professor said. "Gather some items such as a coat and perhaps if you have anything more comfortable."

"I'll help," Ron said. "Come on Harry." He pulled Harry with him to the dorm room, as not to upset the professor. He knew Harry had no decent clothes outside of his school uniform. Ron had become the mother and in some sense the father of the men in his year, none of them had a magical father growing up so it was his job to teach them what he had been taught by his father.

•

Harry followed Professor Snape silently feeling no reason to talk or ask questions. It was mother's day, a day he didn't truly ask anything but instead grieve and honor his mother and those mothers around him. He also knew Professor Snape was trustworthy according to Hogwarts and Lady Magic. He followed as the man slowly slipped inside a graveyard and he followed the professor until they stopped in front of a gravestone with Lily Potter Nee Evans written on it. Harry understood without words needing to be spoken. He watched the professor lay down a bouquet of white lilies.

"They were her favorite. She said they were simple and elegant. She didn't like the attention other flowers brought and it was her first type of what we believed to be accidental magic, she would make the field by our homes bloom with white lilies no matter the season. People told her it was accidental but we knew there was nothing accidental about it, it was pure wandless magic. She was my best friend and a great mother, she gave everything and I know she'd still be wonderful," Professor Snape said softly.

"I know, and I miss her everyday," Harry said just as softly. He knew his magic had been strengthened by his mother's. He didn't know how he knew but he knew it was true. He was able to connect to her that way. He sat down in front of her gravestone and touched it lightly feeling it warm to the touch like she was there with them. "Hi mum. The professor was kind enough to finally see you. I was sorted into Gryffindor, I heard you were too. I'm already doing ridiculous and dangerous things. Halloween me and my best friends fought a troll and bested him with a simple levitation charm. I know you'd be scolding me and it would be nice to know someone cares for my well being. Aunt Petunia sure doesn't. I wish to say that the troll was the most dangerous thing but no, we came across a three headed dog and I'm a seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I wonder if you would've been proud or upset. I don't like the special treatment but it's what's expected of me, it's better than being expelled. Who knew a magical school would be so dangerous?" Harry let out a laugh at that. "Ron, one of my best friends got bit by a dragon and then we were almost caught out of bed after curfew trying to get the dragon out of the school and to a reserve. Also, no we didn't bring the dragon to the school. I'd promise to be more careful but I'm not sure that's possible. It's not like I purposely get into these situations but everyone expects me to deal with them. It's okay, I'm used to it. It was great to see you, mum. Also, thank you." Harry pulled his hand away slowly from the gravestone before remembering the professor. He could've said something but decided against it. It wasn't like he could take the words back. He just hoped the professor didn't say anything.

"This is my mother," Severus said as they approached the gravestone near the other side of the graveyard. "Lily helped me give her a proper funeral and in a place where she'd be safe. Looks like Tom had already been here," Severus said with a smile laying down a small bouquet of forget-me-nots next to a few poppies already on the grave. "Mother, thank you," Severus said softly. He didn't need to say more, he already had years ago and knew she was keeping tabs on him. 

"Tom?" Harry asked before looking ashamed. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had no right to pry as the professor hadn't for him.

"A friend, I suppose. He is one of the few who honors this holiday. Not enough people do but it is important nonetheless. He tried looking out for my mother and I. To this day he still calls me Severus or Mr Prince," Severus said fondly. "He's one of the few who do. When we met him for the first time my mother decided to go by her maiden name and he has never forgotten it. I suppose it's his way saying he still remembers."

"Thank you, sir. I know how important this holiday means to some people. I also know how important she must be to you," Harry said softly. He didn't say anything else for nothing else he would say would matter. 

○○○○

Hermione and Ron had tried getting answers on where Harry went but it wasn't something he could share with them. The experience was just for himself and he knew it. The professor hadn't acted any different besides slightly more protective and he had been assigned detention. It wasn't really detention it was a time where Harry didn't have to worry about others or what was going on. Much like mother's day it was a time he could breath. It was nice change of things rather than constantly feeling like he was suffocating.

Second year Harry looked forward to mother's day. Despite a monster on the lose and a fraud as a teacher he wanted to see his mother and be able to breath for a bit. They had gone to see his mother before the professor's mother once again. When they arrived there were some lily of the valleys on his mother's grave and once again poppies on the professor's.

Third year he didn't even ask. When the professor found him that day he was already changed into comfortable clothing and had a coat. The professor nodded. It was that year he finally saw and met Tom Riddle who was standing in front of Eileen's grave but left before they could say anything. Harry knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort but if the professor thought of him as a friend then Harry knew he was safe.

Fourth year was harder. People tried arguing on letting him leave the castle, not that either man listened. Hermione and Ron being the amazing friends they were supported him and they trusted the professor because he did. They knew each year it was tradition for him to leave the castle with the professor. He never told them what he was doing outside the castle but he had mentioned he was honoring the day for mothers. They never pushed for more details being the great friends they are.

○○○○

"Potter, why are you at my manor?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"I was invited," Harry said simply. He had to get away from everything after the triwizard tournament and Malfoy Manor seemed to be the best place. They wouldn't look for him there.

"By who?" Draco asked.

"By me," Tom said arriving and startling Draco. "Severus will arrive later this month, Harry. I'd tell you to behave but from everything I've heard that should be no issue."

"Yes, sir," Harry said respectfully.

"Call me Tom. You're one of the few who should," Tom said kissing Harry's cheek before walking away.

"I do wish he'd let us know when he invited guests. Anyways since you'll be staying here I'll give you the grand tour," Draco said.

"I'm sorry for being such an arse in school. It's a cover," Harry admitted after some time.

"Oh, I know. Don't worry about it. Think we could be friends?" Draco asked. He was worried about the response but he took the chance.

"I'd like that."

○○○○

"Why in the world did he give you the defense against the dark arts position?" Harry demanded after the welcoming feast returning to school for his sixth year. This wasn't okay. He wouldn't stand by it.

"Harry," Professor Snape said warningly.

"No, if you're not here next year then neither am I. I can't stand this school, the near yearly attempts on my life. Tom has chilled the fuck out but still. Last year I was subjected to a fucking blood quill," Harry said angrily.

"I know," the professor said resigned. "Tom wasn't happy either. He offered to remove the curse but even if he did I'll fall victim to it either way."

"What is the old coot thinking? Slughorn is a power hungry bitch," Harry said. He was furious at this.

"Language Harry," Severus said. The young man didn't even look ashamed at it. He agreed to what he was saying but he couldn't say that.

"I'll work on wrapping everything up this year. If you're leaving then so am I," Harry said. They heard a knock on the door before Ron and Hermione entered the office without any more warning.

"Harry, Hogwarts brought us here. What's going on?" Hermione asked trying to assess the situation.

"I'm leaving at the end of the year. I can't be here without the professor," Harry said simply getting them to nod.

"I'll work on a schedule so we can prepare for our NEWTs to be finished at the end of the year," Hermione said without missing a beat.

"What do you need us to do, Harry?" Ron asked showing his support.

"Harry, you need to finish your education and running away from the school just because you don't like something isn't the answer," the professor said. He couldn't truly argue as he knew Harry had his mind made up and truthfully he would've done the same. He trusted Hogwarts but he didn't trust those within the castle.

"Severus," Harry said trying to get his point across. He rarely used the man's name with others around but he knew that he had to at this point in time.

"Fine," the man said not thrilled at the idea.

○○○○

"Harry, and these are the friends you tell me so much about?" Tom asked seeing Harry join them in Severus's rooms with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, Ron and Hermione this is Tom Riddle, Tom this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry introduced them.

"It's a pleasure. Harry talks about you very fondly," Tom said. He moved and kissed Harry before they settled on the couches. When Severus arrived they tucked the man between them to take care of them.

"Tom," Severus said flustered.

"You never told us you were dating someone, Harry," Hermione said looking at him.

"It's complicated?" Harry offered with a question. "Basically because a lot of shit went sideways and certain things happened I'm married to them both now and Tom can never keep his hands to himself. I didn't tell you because there was never a good time and I didn't want you to freak out."

"Finally," Ron said only for Hermione to hand him some money. "You better be treating them right, Harry."

"I thought he wouldn't say anything until next year," Hermione said with a pout. "Will you be having an actual wedding ceremony? I can start planning it. It'll be wonderful."

"Uh," Tom said looking uncomfortable as was Severus who was trying to hide between his husbands. It had happened suddenly and wasn't planned.

[Flashback]

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Harry asked hiding out in Severus's rooms. Since the first time he said the man's name at the beginning of the year he wasn't able to call him anything else. He also became overly protective of the man. It was strange and he had no idea how it happened.

"Mother's day is tomorrow," Tom said simply. "I want to bring you to see my mother."

"Merlin!" Harry said having Lady Magic whisper the answer into his ear. "How did that happen?" Harry asked the woman softly but not getting an answer.

"What?" Tom asked confused. He was even more confused when Harry grabbed his hand, intertwining them, before kissing him. He saw Harry gesture for Severus to come forward before he did the same to the other man.

"Harry?" Severus asked concerned. He didn't mind the kiss and he felt taken care of but it didn't explain anything. Why did Harry kiss him was the question.

"Mine," Harry said with a smile. "You're both mine."

"Harry, what is going on?" Tom asked confused to the nearly feral man.

"Because of my parents' death, the tampering with my bank account, the near constant attempts on my life, the blood quill, the ritual you did last year, and the trust I have for the both of you, Lady Magic married us," Harry said looking ashamed for not telling them sooner but he couldn't help the happiness that flowed through him. "Along with your trust of me and a few other things."

"If we don't want this?" Severus asked not sure what was happening.

"We have tomorrow to decide. If you truly don't want this… then I'll accept it," Harry said. He wouldn't mention that it was just Lady Magic that claimed them, no it was him as a Veela that claimed them.

[End Flashback]

"Mother's day, or well Mothers' day," Harry said confusing them. "I shouldn't be just celebrating one mother, I know we don't. We celebrate all of our mothers. Next year though."

"Of course, it would be hard to do it this year. It explains why we're leaving. You're far too protective to do anything else," Hermione said.

"Inheritance?" Ron asked only for Severus and Tom to look over at Harry.

"Veela?" Harry asked with a question mark at the end causing his husbands to glare at him. He hadn't told them.

"And you…. Oh merlin you idiot!" Severus accused Harry. "You said you would… Harry."

"Because both of you are more important to me. If you hadn't wanted it, I would've accepted it," Harry said seriously looking at them.

"And killed yourself over it," Tom pointed out only for Harry to shrug.

"You forget I almost die yearly. I'm really bad at dying."

"Obviously," Severus said with an eye roll. Like that everything was okay.

○○○○  
[Time skip]

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said glaring at the man. "Put my daughter down."

"But she's so cute, aren't you Delphine?" Draco cooed.

"She is but I fear you'd drop her," Tom said arriving with his pregnant husband.

"I told you after Delphine I wouldn't be pregnant again," Severus snapped. "I want to brew."

"This is the point in time I wisely make my get a way before saying something stupid," Draco said before disappearing.

"Malfoy! Give me back my daughter," Harry yelled after the man who didn't stop disappearing.

"Don't worry too much, he's protective of her," Tom said. Harry kissed Tom before hugging Severus. 

"Mr Potter-Prince, if you get me pregnant again I'll remove your dick and everything connected," Severus threatened his lover.

"Delphine was Tom's fault, to start," Harry said trying to defend himself only to get a look from Tom that said he was laughing. 

"And he was threatened appropriately with her, at least I know there is hope for her," Severus said looking at Harry.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Harry defended. His husband was scary when pregnant.

"But you weren't. And you Mr Potter-Prince," Severud said turning to his other husband. "I will not be having a third child."

"Understood Mr Potter-Prince. Happy mothers' day," Tom said before kissing his husband again. "Delphine, it's time to go see grandmas. Draco, bring us our daughter that you kidnapped."

"I did not kidnap her, she's perfectly safe. I'll let mother know you'll be out of the house today."

"Since when did Narcissa Malfoy keep track of us?" Harry asked curiously.

"Since you decided to move in with us at the manor. Also since Uncle Sev is pregnant again. She worries you'll do something uncouth towards him."

They just rolled their eyes grabbing their daughter and turning to leave to go see their mothers. They each held flowers for each of their mothers. Mothers' day was the most important day.


End file.
